Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a system and method for wirelessly controlling a shape memory alloy (SMA) actuator and, more particularly, to a system and method for wirelessly controlling an SMA actuator using magnetic resonant coupling (MRC).
Discussion of the Related Art
Many modern systems employ sensors, actuators, controllers, sub-systems, buses, etc. that require electrical wiring to operate the devices. As the number active systems increases, so does the wiring necessary to support those systems. However, there are a number of disadvantages with providing wires, especially many wires. For example, in a vehicle, the electrical conductor of the wires, such as copper, has significant weight. As the weight of a vehicle increases, fuel efficiency decreases. Further, wiring in a vehicle is susceptible to damage, which increases the warranty cost of the vehicle. Also, requiring wiring throughout the vehicle reduces the flexibility in design and manufacturing of the vehicle. Further, at least some of the wiring in a vehicle often requires periodic maintenance. Also, wiring adds significant expense and cost. Further, during manufacture of the vehicle, assembly of cable harnesses often causes problems as a result of breaking or bending of connector pins. Therefore, it would be desirable to eliminate or reduce the wiring in a vehicle.
Shape memory alloys (SMA), such as nickel-titanium (NiTi) alloys, known generally as Nitinol, are well known alloys in the art. An SMA can go through a phase change while it remains a solid, known as martensite and austenite phases. When the SMA is below a transition temperature that is defined by the particular alloy, the SMA is in the martensite phase, where depending on its size and shape can be conformed to a particular configuration and remain in that shape. When the SMA is heated above the transition temperature, such as by an electrical current, the SMA will go from the martensite phase to the austenite phase, which causes it to return its original or “parent” configuration. The SMA will remain in the parent configuration after the heat is removed unless forced into another configuration.